The Thing I Can Never Have
by ProdigiousGirl
Summary: It's Max's battle against Mystel in the BBA BEGA match. Max is troubled by whether he can win or not. This gets him thinking of Kai. Kai, half conscience, is in the crowd watching. He instantly reaches out to the blonde. KaixMax


P'g: HEY! It's me! P'g! Anyway, this is just a short one-shot fic. (Smiles) It's actually the first yaoi fic I've ever written! (And it will probably be the last one too). It's not very heavy though. It's a KaixMax fic (which is a totally under appreciated pairing!). It takes place during Max's battle with Mystel. Kai is watching it from that big jumbo screen. Please keep in mind that Kai was kind of… "out of it" during that time. It was before he gained full conscience.

* * *

The Things I Can Never Have

"Ok Max," said Takao, "Are you ready?"

Max stood up and stared out towards the dish. He didn't bother to answer Takao. He headed forward towards the playing arena. Max looked across the metal ditch at Mystel. He was short but a powerful blader…at least that's what Rei said.

"Alright contestants!" The Jazzman roared, "Are you ready?" As the fans cheered, the small ditch ripped apart and a broken temple rose from underneath. It was an ancient Greek temple!

Max couldn't help but stare in awe. Could he really do this? It appeared obvious that his teammates didn't believe in him. They wanted him to change his strategy! Something he had worked hard to build! Max could feel his face heat up as he thought about his friends talking behind his back about how he probably would lose unless he came up with a new strategy. Then Max thought of Kai. _What would Kai say?_ Ever since Kai had gotten hurt by Brooklyn Max had been thinking about him. Would be he ok? Max sighed and pulled his beyblade out. It was now or never; do or die!

"Three…Two…" A bead of sweat ran down Max's face as the anticipation rushed up. He had to win, the future of beyblading depended on it. The crowd continued on excitedly, "ONE!"

* * *

Kai blindly walked around. He had no idea where he was going. In fact, Kai could barely remember that he was Kai! His mind lingered back and forth between memories of the past…always ended in the tragic scene with Brooklyn that sealed his fate. He somehow found himself in the city square surrounded by many anxious people. They were going on about two people who were fighting. _Why were these people fighting?_ Wondered Kai. _Fighting only causes pain._

"Look!" a young girl pointed up to the screen, "Max almost got smashed!"  
_Max?_ Kai pondered. That name sounded familiar to him. Kai looked up to the jumbo screen. The camera zoomed in on Max's face. He looked flustered and was in a deadlock glare with the dish, watching Mystel's every move. Kai flinched. _So bright. Just like…the sun._ Kai held his hand out, desperately trying to reach the troubled boy on the screen. _I want…I want to protect him. _A tear formed in his eye when he realized it was impossible, but he continued to hold his hand out, hoping the blonde would see him.

* * *

Max's teeth gritted together. "C'mon Draciel! Hang in there!" Max's heart raced as Mystel's blade jumped up high in the air. It came crashing down, shattering Draciel's attack ring. Max felt completely helpless. _I can't do it!_ He screamed in his head. _I just can't do it!_

"Max"

Max opened his eyes. He could've sworn he'd just heard someone call his name. "Kai?" He questioned himself. Max once again thought of Kai. What would Kai do in a situation like this? What advice would Kai give him? Max closed his eyes again, hoping to hear Kai's strong, steady, assuring voice. Kai always made Max feel confident.

Max harbored the answer deep down inside. He realized the only way to win was to do it his way! Max ordered Draciel to focus on defense.

"What he doing?" Rei yelled.

"We could lose this if Max isn't careful!" Kyoujou shrieked.

"Don't screw this up, Max!" shouted Daichi.

Max could hear all the negativity coming from his friends, but he shut them all out. Even though Kai wasn't here he knew he was behind him. _I'm doing this for beyblading! I'm doing this for Kai! _With that, Max unleashed a powerful water tsunami forcing both Poseidon, Mystel's blade, and Draciel out of dish.

Max sighed. A tie. _It's not a win, but at least I didn't lose._ With that he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

The camera's angle changed showing Mystel, then it moved to the battling tops. Kai quickly retrieved his hand. It was only meant for the golden god on the heavenly screen. Kai wondered if he'd ever reach the same heaven Max was in. No, it was too far for him. Max was something he was never meant to have. He looked down on his hand and frowned. What ever possessed him to think he could reach Max? Kai looked up as the people began to cheer. _What happened? Is Max alright? _Kai stared up, wide-eyed. He saw Max breathing heavily. If only he was there…he would hold Max hoping to feel his sweat breath on his skin.

"THE MATCH IS A TIE!" A young man known as the DJ Jazzman came on screaming. "The BBA Revolution is now tied with team BEGA! Who will win this incredible challenge?"

Kai sighed. The end of the match meant the end of his dream. Max would disappear. Only the memory of his beautiful blue eyes would remain in his mind. Kai realized he didn't need to look after Max anymore. _I don't want to protect him…I want him to protect me.

* * *

_

Yes my friends! That is it! There's my one-shot flic! Maybe I'll do one about Kai's battle with Brooklyn…O.o the first battle or the second one…you guys decide!


End file.
